


Dangan Ronpa Prompts! (Most are gay)

by misspronoun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: A bunch of prompts I generated and the ships I think fit with them.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko, Gekkogahara Miaya/Mitarai Ryota, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Sato, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 8





	1. Scary Movie (Sonia/Chiaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person A and Person B watching a horror movie. Person A can't sleep that night and Person B comforts them in a cuddle.

Sonia was a big horror movie fan, most of her acquaintances knew that. Chiaki, her girlfriend, wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she just never found the appeal. Horror games were her least favourite.

Upon hearing this, Sonia was very offended. (Chiaki didn't understand that, it wasn't like Sonia was a horror movie. Why was she so upset?)

And so, Sonia set Chiaki down with her and turned on the movie. Sonia was enjoying it, while Chiaki... She.. She wasn't the biggest fan. It was very gorey and had lots of deaths, and the main villain scared her.

She even let out a _squeak_ of fright at a particular scary scene, though Sonia was so invested she didn't notice.

After the film, Sonia turned off all of the lights, changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed.

Chiaki stayed sitting on the couch, playing a cute kids game to try and take her mind off of the scary movie. Unfortunately it didn't work. Eventually, she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, next to the sleeping Sonia. 

Chiaki couldn't sleep, which was unusual. She kept hearing creaks and groans throughout the house. She was scared to move.

At around 2 AM, Sonia turned over and rubbed her eyes groggily. "Chiaki, you are still awake?" She whispered. 

The girl in question turned and nodded slowly. Sonia knew something was wrong. "What is wrong? Was it the movie?" She asked.

Chiaki nodded again. "Oh dear! I did not know the movie would frighten you so much!" She exclaimed (though quietly.)

Before Chiaki could answer, Sonia wrapped her arms around her and curled into her. "Is this better?" She whispered. 

"... Yes." Chiaki mumbled. Sonia hummed happily and buried her face into Chiaki's back. And before she knew it, Chiaki started to fall asleep.


	2. Bruise (Mahiru/Sato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person B lightly kissing Person A on top of a freshly formed bruise.

Sato often got into fights. And they were often to protect her girlfriend, Mahiru, from that "Yakuza bitch" (as Sato called her).

Despite Mahiru begging her to leave it alone, how could she? Natsumi was so rude to her. She couldn't let that stand! The school was too scared, but she wasn't.

* * *

But, when Natsumi made an offhand threat about " _getting rid of_ " a " _certain girl with freckles_ ," Sato couldn't control her anger. She knew exactly who this _"girl with freckles"_ was.

And before she knew it, her hand was connecting with Natsumi's face, and Natsumi's fist was connecting with hers.

Two weeks of detention. Both of them. Sato knew she had gone too far. 

"Sato.. I love you but this is too much." Mahiru scolded while gently rubbing an ice pack over the bruise on Sato's forehead, it was lucky she had long hair. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, gliding her thumbs over Mahiru's free hand. "I know I went too far. I'm sorry." The redhead gave her a soft smile. "You're doing this to protect me.. That's fine but, you don't have to."

Sato frowned. "But I want to."

Mahiru stood up and gently kissed the bruise. "I know."


	3. Art (Miaya/Ryota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prompt: Person B and Person A draw each other. Person A makes a spectacular drawing and Person B's drawing doesn't turn out to be that good. However, Person A keeps Person B's drawing and treasures it.

Pencil scratchings sounded throughout the break room. Both Gekkogahara and Ryota were on a break, so they decided to spend it with eachother. This, somehow devolved into them drawing each other.

"Done!" Gekkogahara exclaimed, although it was through Usami. "Yeah, I'm done as well." Ryota smiled and showed her the drawing.

It was almost perfect, exactly like what Gekkogahara would look like in an anime. "Wow! That's very good!" Usami giggled. Gekkogahara held up her drawing. It was.. Not as good.

Ryota's face was round, and his hair was rubber-like instead of sharp. The dark bags under his eyes were too greatly exaggerated, and his body was un-proportional and too small for his giant head, but he _loved_ it.

Ryota gently took the drawing and smiled. "Thank you."

He noticed a small blush form on her face, barely visible under the scarf. Usami giggled once again.

* * *

"Thank you, again, Mr Mitarai." The woman smiled. "Um, it's no problem. It was a pleasure to help." 

"Can I ask you something? What's that on the wall?" 

Ryota looked towards where she faced, _the_ drawing hung up on the wall. 

"That's.. Something an old _friend_ made." He laughed.

The last thing he had left of her.


	4. Reading (Seiko/Miaya)

Seiko loved reading before bed, it always helped to relax herself and prepare her body for sleep. Her partner, Miaya, was sound asleep next to her, which was a good thing. If Miaya were awake right now, Seiko would be too busy tending to her. Halfway through a chapter, she heard shuffling beside her, and before she could turn, a weight landed on her shoulder, it was Miaya. "W-What are you..? Aren't you tired from the medicine?" Seiko asked. Miaya shook her head and tried to read along with Seiko, though she clearly was attempting to fight the effects of the sleeping pills.

Seiko sighed, there was no point in protesting, she would fall asleep soon anyway. And so, she let Miaya read with her, as she tried desperately to stay awake. Then, a few minutes later, a hand fell into her lap. She looked over and saw Miaya asleep. "Night, night." Seiko smiled, put her book down and held Miaya gently as she fell asleep along with her.


End file.
